


Eve And The Garden Of Evil

by MoodyItalian



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Some Humor, character works for hyperion, life story, plot heavy, slight hints at a poly relationship, some BDSM themes, some smut, spoilers for second game and presequel and TFTB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyItalian/pseuds/MoodyItalian
Summary: Viper was a trusted member of Lilith's team, before her cover was blown and it was revealed she worked for the enemy all along. Broken from the events that led to her discovery, she explains how she became Viper, and how before she was known as one of the best infiltrators, she was known as Diamond, Hyperion helper and problem solver, and before that...she was Eve, regular run of the mill Hyperion work horse who just happened to fall in with the right crowd.Eve had been there from the very beginning of it all, and, with her life hanging in the balance, is determined to tell what she knows now that her entire plan had gone to shit. The ladder-climbing, the unlikely relationships she had made along the way, and the spiraling of a man gone mad and a woman who refused to let go.Roughly follows the plot of Presequel, then 2, then some of Tales From The Borderlands.





	1. Introduction - Nothing Left To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you for reading my fic, I would love to hear what you guys think!  
-Bec

She knew her luck would run out one day, she just didn’t know it would come so soon.

Hands tied behind her back, behind her an open stretch of sky framed by the cliff edge, she wondered if the people she had worked for once would actually have the guts to kill her. It was an odd feeling, knowing her death was near.

_I’ve done a lot of fucked up shit. Can’t really blame them for being angry._

She mused to herself as people around her scurried around. She recognized a lot of the faces around her. People she had known, relied on.

Betrayed.

And if it was one thing that the people of Pandora didn’t like, it was traitors. She'd seen what happened to them before – had to execute a few herself.

A figure stepped forward and she noticed the seething hatred burned into her face. Lilith. The siren strode forwards till she was only a few paces in front of the prisoner. Then finally she spoke, and the anger came dripping forwards.

“How long? How long were you working for them?” Lilith demanded, and the prisoner looked up.

“Since the very beginning. Before I came to Pandora.”

She found no point in lying – it wasn’t like she was going to talk her way out of it. There was an empty hole inside of her already, she’d seen too much taken, and too many people important to her had died.

Her eyes flickered over to the Vault Hunter briefly, Zer0, and thought she might have had more in common with the robot than the humans around her. Her train of thought was brought back when Lilith stomped on the ground next to her, seeing her losing concentration.

“Why?”

She blinked up at her. “Would it make you feel better if I said it was just business? I didn’t start hating you until…well…I blew my cover.”

“So, you were a spy from the very beginning. I should have fucking known.”

“I haven’t got anything left to hide, Lilith. I know your going to kill me, the plan is bust now, so ask your questions.”

“Tell me everything. From the beginning, Viper.”

The woman, Viper, raised an eyebrow up at her captor. “I didn’t become Viper until I landed here on Pandora. Before that I was Diamond, and before that…Eve.”

“So, you’ve always been a spy then?”

Viper shook her head slowly, “No. I was an everyday woman. I worked up on Helios. Had a sweet job in communications…I was Eve then.”

She took a deep breath.

“It’s…a pretty boring story to be honest. Like everyone else I wanted to climb the corporate ladder. Everyone did back then.”

…


	2. Chapter 1 - Humble Beginnings

Chapter One: Humble Beginnings

Eve tapped away at her console, taking a break to push her chair away from its desk and stretch her arms above her head, breathing a sigh of relief at the satisfying pop her shoulder made.

_You’d think Hyperion would invest in some of those fancy ergonomic chairs for us poor bastards that have to sit most of the day_

She huffed at the thought and rolled her eyes. Her headset let off a familiar annoying tone and she pressed the button next to her ear, her customer-service persona slipping into her voice. “Hyperion communications line, Eve speaking, how can I help you?”

“Eve, your obviously not busy enough if your answering the lines this quick.” Came the unhappy sound of her boss’ voice and she internally groaned. “Mister Tassiter, sir, the lines have been dead since this morning, I’ve been working through the designs sent through by the new team to keep busy.”

“Not good enough, Eve.”

“Sir I honestly don’t know what you want me to do, other than sit at my desk and twiddle my thumbs, and last time you told me off for that as we-“

Her indignant reply was quickly cut off.

“Don’t talk back to me. If you want to keep your job, you’ll find work to do – your own departments work.”

She bit her tongue to stop herself responding angrily, instead putting on her fakest customer service voice “…Of course sir. Was there anything else you needed, or were you just checking up on my work ethic?”

One of the workers at the cubicle next to her sniggered and she rolled her eyes jovially at them, miming a gun to the side of her head and blowing her brains out. If only it were that easy.

“I’m going to ignore your tone, for your sake, Eve. Your needed in programming.”

She raised a brow and spun slightly in her chair. “Fancy. What for?”

“It would seem I’m not the only one who’s noticed you doing everyone else’s job around you. John wants to talk to you.”

“Who?”

“John. Ask one of the bots or something, Eve, I’m just here to tell you what your job is. Not direct you.”

She grimaced. “Fine. I’ll head right down. Might take a while since I have no idea where I’m going though.”

Her boss didn’t even offer a goodbye, simply hanging up his line and leaving a beeping headset tone. Eve took off her own headset and stood up, straightening her office skirt as she did so.

“Where are you off to?” the co-worker asked, and she shrugged. “Programming department. Probably to go get my ass kicked for doing half the work for the design teams project.”

They play-saluted Eve and she mirrored the action, turning on her heel to take the elevator down. She blended in with the rest of the business suits and dresses walking around Helios as she made her way to the central elevator. Crossing her arms, she tried to use the elevator only to find it simply beeped at her.

“You’re kidding me, right? This has got to be some kind of joke – making me comm in just to use a fucking elevator” she grumbled, pressing a button that signalled a video feed.

“Who the hell are you? I mean, I’m not arguing when a pretty face steps in but I-“

“My name is Eve. Tassiter said I was requested.”

The voice on the other end immediately chirped up. “Oh right! You’re the communications worker! I’ll buzz you up”

The elevator dinged and she walked in. When the doors opened again she found it incredibly weird that there was nothing but Claptrap units working, and she raised a brow as she walked past one that banged on the desk.

_Huh. No wonder this guy needed help._

Her eyes turned towards the long corridor to what she assumed was this ‘John’ guys office and her eyes turned concerned. Either this guy was overcompensating, or he was actually pretty important. Part of her wished she had taken the time to straighten her amber hair which was, admittedly, brushed back rather messily. She ran her fingers through it as she walked down the corridor and knocked on the massive doors.

They immediately opened and she knew she was dealing with someone who was at least partially important. She’d seen some pretty decent offices, more akin to small living suites than business spaces, and admittedly this one wasn’t as nice as those.

But it was much fancier than her cubicle. Eve suddenly felt concerned as to why she had been called. She walked forwards with, admittedly, a slightly worried smile on her face as she approached the desk, behind it sitting a rather smug-looking brunette man.

_Hyperion sweater, casual jacket, jeans? No suit? This guy must be pretty laid back. Maybe I’m not getting fired? He did seem like a bit of a creep over the intercom though…_

Eve held out her hand and shook his. “I take it your John then?”

He bristled “Tassiter tell you to call me that? Urgh the guys a total asshole. It’s Jack.”

He gestured for her to sit down and she did so, noticing she was sizing her up as she moved into the chair.

“Ah. Sorry then sir. Tassiter can be a real…”

“…evil asshole? Yeah, I get ya. The guy pisses you off too?”

Eve rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. “You have no idea. One minute it’s ‘do your job’ and the next minute it’s ‘stop doing your job’.”

Jack smirked at her and she wondered if he was in some kind of alliance with Tassiter and she had just put her foot in it.

“…N-Not that I’m ungrateful to have my job or anything!” she backpaddled and stopped when Jack let out a loud laugh.

“Don’t worry! I hate the old bastard too! But that’s exactly why I called you here.”

Eve raised a brow “Because I hate Tassiter?”

His smirk turned almost cheeky “Oh babe that’s an added bonus. No, I’m talking about you doing other peoples work. Right, so you know how there’s this Elpis project?”

Eve nodded slightly. “Not my department, but I remember the memo being passed around. Something about monitoring the moon?”

“Yeah, see that’s been my job here. And look, I dunno about you, but I’m getting sick of the big-wigs upstairs being all high and mighty” Jack huffed. “Even if we do find something, they’ll take all the credit.”

Eve shrugged and studied the irritated look that crossed his face.

“Look, Jack, I think that’s just how the cards fall here. The big guys step on us smaller guys.”

He stood up suddenly, energetic in his movements. “But what if it didn’t have to be like that!? What if we could find something amazing on that moon, and bring it back!?”

She scoffed “yeah, and then watch as our bosses pat us on the head, take the credit, then shoot us for disobeying them.”

She stood up, shaking her head.

This guy is an absolute nut.

She heard the angry groan from behind her as she moved to leave. “Oh, come ON! Your obviously sick of how these idiots are treating you! Why not actually DO something about it!” he called after her.

She thought it through for a couple of moments, as his words stung. She grumbled slightly.

“Your taking the fall for this if it goes sour. Give me…gimme a couple of days.”

Jack crossed his arms, walking closer “Nope, no can do. Now or never. You’re going back out that door and continue living that subservient life…”

He smirked, and Eve felt herself a little taken aback “…Or you help me, and become a god damn hero.”

He held out one hand, a brow raised. “I need someone who’s not too high up to do some ground work. Someone who can juggle tasks. You work in communications, you know how to talk to people and get things done.”

He paused, and looked her up and down again “Besides, a pretty face never hurt.”

She snorted, and grasped his hand in hers. “Alright. Alright…But it’s gonna be hard to do anything from communications”

His grin widened as she shook his hand, and to Eve he seemed almost like a happy child. It was…a little more endearing than she thought it would be.

“Yeah! Let’s get this party started!”

He turned from his small celebration back to her “Oh and don’t worry about that, you’ll be moving all your stuff over here. They’ll get suspicious if I just transfer you, so you’ll pose as my secretary, that shit happens all the time here!”

“Taking good workers and making them a secretary?”

Jack shrugged “I don’t make the trends, Eve, not yet. Besides, your right, personal assistant sounds better…” he mused, moving to his desk to type away.

She shook her head as she turned to leave, but he called back again.

“Hey, Eve!” he yelled, then she noticed the genuine smile on his face “Thank you. Like…I actually mean that.”

She saluted playfully, laughing “Yeah Yeah, your welcome, Jack, now find us something amazing on that moon or we’re both fucked”


	3. Chapter 2 - Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Eve and Jack learn to work with each other, Eve gets used to her boss' new way of treating her, and there's a hint at a social event, because of course there would be, the author cant help herself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while, had really bad writers block, sorry! Thank you to everyone who read, commented and left kudos! I really appreciate it!  
-Bec

Chapter 2: Promotion

It was an excruciatingly embarrassing walk between her cubicle and Jacks office, and lots of questions had already been asked. The co-worker from before seemed almost a little worried.

“Wait what?! Did they actually fire you?”

Eve lifted a few knick-knacks and put it into the box the Claptrap beside her held. She moved to speak but the robot spoke first. “Miss Eve here has been promoted!”

“Promoted? Is that why your moving stations?”

Eve smirked “I wouldn’t exactly call this a promotion…”

“Miss Eve will be working in programming as Jack’s secretary!” The Claptrap spoke up again and she bristled “Christ just shut up! Your there to help me with the boxes!” she snapped at the robot.

She turned when she heard a snigger, there was no use trying to defend herself to the people around her. At the end of the day it was Hyperion, rumors were wielded like bombs around Helios, and it was a common theme for ‘important’ secretaries to have either done a remarkable job…or more likely, that they had slept their way up.

“I doubt your going to be believe me, but I didn’t sleep with him.”

“Sure Eve.”

She groaned and flipped off the co-worker, speaking over her shoulder as her and the Claptrap walked off.

“Sit on it and rotate baby, your just jealous I get an office with a view”

…

The doors to Jack’s office opened and she pointed to a desk set up near the notice board. “Put the stuff there Claptrap, and for god’s sake don’t talk to anyone who asks you about me”

“Yes ma’am!”

The bot wheeled away, and she leaned over the desk, grumbling.

“Well if your aiming to start some chaos in the lunchroom, you’ve certainly done that, pumpkin” Jack chuckled.

Eve shook her head “I get the feeling your enjoying this, just a little”

“Just a teensy bit.”

Eve glared over at him and he shrugged. “Anyway, come over here, look at this.” He gestured towards his monitor, and Eve followed, an eyebrow raised. She stood behind his chair, one hand on the head of the chair. “What exactly am I looking at, hm?” she hummed, eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the map of Elpis.

He pointed and the map zoomed in. “There’s something down there. I don’t know what exactly but there’s something. People have been talking about another vault.”

Eve turned and looked at the side of his face. “Are you nuts. We can’t just go around opening vaults, Jack”

“And why the hell not?”

Eve blustered for a couple of seconds. “Because…look at us! I’m a secretary. You’re an egotistical programmer. We can’t open a vault, and last time one was opened it caused chaos!”

Jack raised a brow “I am not egotistical”

“You’re a programmer with an attitude and a big fancy office. Of course, your egotistical.” Eve retorted and smirked at the look on Jacks face. Letting that particular matter drop till later he shrugged. “Look I never said what i'd find, but you told me I better find something good on that moon. And I think I have – it just happens to be a super dangerous vault.”

Eve rubbed her temples, already foreseeing that her new business associate was going to bring her more migraines than she could count.

“Alright. Lemme log in here and get set up, I’ll see if I can try and track down a key.”

…

As it turns out, Jack was not the most patient of men. Who would have guessed?

Most of Eve’s time was spent tapping away on her computer, trying to pull information out from the moon – hacking radio waves, logging into other people’s ECHOlogs.

She took a break when a claptrap brought over two cups of coffee and she took the opportunity to grab both of them, stretching from her chair as she pat the top of the robots head with a smirk.

“Thanks for not spilling these ones, Claptrap. Keep it up” she noted offhandedly, turning to take Jacks cup to him.

“Sweet affection! I won’t forget this, miss!” the Claptrap chimed as it rolled away, and she snickered to herself as she walked up to Jacks desk and put the cup down. “Double shot. Dare I say but I think the Claptraps are learning.”

Jack didn’t look up from the monitor as he grabbed the cup and sipped. “Careful with that – you’ll end up with a stalker. The creeps can get crushes and the last thing I need is a robot trying to hump your leg.” He grumbled slightly and his tone caused Eve to raise a brow, blowing steam from the top of her cup. “That would be hilarious, and your concern is touching, really” she mocked, teasingly leaning from his side to brush his hair away from his face. He must have been far too focused on his work to notice he leaned into the motion, but Eve noticed.

She pulled her hand away carefully, feeling more than a little awkward.

“Regardless I can take care of myself.”

“I noticed” he snickered “You have a Hyperion issued pistol in your purse.”

“And I noticed your rather touch starved. What’s the matter Jack, haven’t had a pretty lady touch you in a while?” Eve retorted, a little venom in her words. This caused jack to look up at her, eyes narrowed.

“I’ll have you know I’ve been on plenty of dates and had more than my fair share of the ladies. I just happen to like being touched sometimes, okay, so sue me”

Eve laughed and waved her hand dismissively as she returned to her desk.

It took a couple of moments as the both of them returned the mission at hand before Eve spoke up again.

“Do you even have a girlfriend? I haven’t seen any dates scheduled on your planner.”

Jack chuckled, “No. Just got out of a relationship myself. Was too long distance, we didn’t work out. Why? You interested in filling that space?” he jeered playfully, and she laughed loudly.

“You wish! I was just curious is all. Feel free to tell me to mind my own business.” She laughed, and soon they both fell back into a familiar, comfortable silence. Eventually Jack spoke up again.

“What about you? I’m surprised you don’t have a man waiting for you”

Eve shrugged “Yeah I just have a bad habit of attracting douchbags. Turns out most guys here want this ideal woman that’s all arm candy, no brain.”

Jack sniggered and shook his head. “I am so sorry to hear that. Sounds infuriating.”

“You have no idea. I just want a nice guy that I can bounce back off, ya know? I mean he wouldn’t even have to be that handsome really…” Eve began, not noticing that Jack had stopped working and stared at her with a smirk, chin resting in his palm. “…Like god damn I just want a guy I can have fun with. Why the hell are you looking at me like that?”

Jack chuckled and shook his head as she pout over at him. She had gone off on a tangent and resented the red her face was adopting. “Aw would ya look at that, you kinda cute when you go all red, pumpkin.” Jack teased, letting out a loud laugh when she threw a trinket from her desk at him, forcing him to duck.

“Oh, shut up! Your such an asshole!”

“I was being serious!”

…

Eve heard a ding at her computer as she walked into Jacks office and huffed as she put down her bag. “Huh, weird, he’s usually here before I am…” she noted. She heard the distinct sound of snoring and sighed, realising where her boss had gone to.

Walking around the main desk she shook her head, seeing Jack face-down at his terminal. A part of her wanted to kick the chair and see his reaction, just because. But she felt she couldn’t and reached over to shake his shoulder.

“Hey handsome. Good morning.”

Nothing, he seemed to be totally out of it. Shaking her head, she tried again, brushing back his hair as she leaned in a little closer. “Jack. C’mon buddy. Your adorable but I don’t wanna hear you complaining about having a sore neck.”

“Urgh what time is it?” came the resounding grumble and she moved away a little to give him space while he woke up. “I just got in, you should really go get some proper sleep.”

“Nah it’s okay…I just need coffee.”

“Good thing I brought it in with me. If you actually open your eyes you’ll see it” Eve teased softly and ruffled his hair softly. “Oh man I was having the sweetest dream though. We opened a vault. And there was treasure everywhere, and we were rich and I became the CEO and oh man…” Jack drawled, taking a break here or there to sip from his coffee.

Eve looked over from her computer, having just logged in. “You look like a friggen mess.”

“I prefer the term hot mess.”

“I don’t care, you look like a train wreck.” She laughed, tapping away and going through her mail.

“I have new mail when your ready, handsome.” She drawled, sipping her own take away coffee cup. He waved at her and she read from the email.

“Let’s see here, there’s a message from Tassiter saying that your behind on work. One from a Stacey one department down – this is the third time this week. And there’s a Hyperion issued invite to the annual staff party. Wait we have staff parties?”

Eve asked and Jack raised a brow. “Yeah, but it can be pretty damn boring. Mostly just bigwigs and try-hards. The head of each of the departments usually go – usually with their newest mistress or arm candy or whoever they managed to pay off to go with them.”

“So, its not a party. It’s a competition.” Eve noted and Jack nodded with a groan. “Yeah, and it’s usually a cowards act to not go.”

“You don’t want to?”

“Corporate intrigue isn’t really my thing… and you try to tell me Tassiter isn’t going to use this as an opportunity to talk shit about both of us…” Jack added, and Eve grimaced.

“I’ll order a nice suit for you. Guess I get the night off then.”

Jack raised his brow at her. “Like hell you do, pumpkin. Your coming with me.”

“I’m not going as your arm candy, Jack, sorry.”

“You’re not. Your going as my secretary. My assistant. But I’ll probably just introduce you as the woman who’s been keeping the sector from going under.”

“Now your trying to butter me up.”

“Was it that obvious? Come on I know you’ll at least enjoy living the high life for a night. Let me give you a taste of the good life – something we can have after we hit it big on that damn moon.”

Eve reclined in her chair. “That’s an awful lot of ‘we’ talk, Jack. I don’t need a sugar daddy.”

Jack smirked. “Babe if I wanted a sugar baby, I would have told you to invite Stacey. You’re my sassy little partner in crime here, nothing more, nothing less…”

He shot finger guns her way and she laughed “…unless you wanna change that of course.”

“Yeah sure, I’d like to report my boss for sexual harassment.”

“Your report has been filed and noted, Eve.” He laughed “Nah if I make you feel weird just lemme know. I’ll call you out on your bad taste, but I’ll stop.”

“A bit of banter never killed anyone. It’s a nice change. And I guess…I do deserve a good compensation for putting up with you for so long.”

“It’s a tough job. Not many people could do it.” He agreed, laughing.

“Alright. Alright I’ll go with you.”

“Sweet. Make sure to have something suitable nice to wear. Maybe in yellow.” Jack said absently, smiling as she sipped his coffee and Eve balked.

“What is it with you and the bloody colour yellow?”


	4. Chapter 3 - Playing Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy, readers, we have smut in this long-ass chapter! Just be aware that's a thing. And some BDSM/kink themes.  
As usual, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Playing Pretend

Jack straightened his jacket with a groan, looking in the mirror with a scowl. He really didn’t want to be there – no one wanted to be at work on what was supposed to be a day off.

He flipped a lock of hair back and frowned.

“Eve, baby, pumpkin, I appreciate you wanting to look good for me, but could you hurry up? There’s fashionably late, and then there’s looking messy.” He said over his com, smirking at the breathy response he got.

“Look, urgh, I’d like to see you try and walk in this damn dress. You said look pretty. There’s no in-between with me. It’s ravishing or sloppy.” Eve breathed and for a moment Jack’s mind considered what she could have been wearing.

He’d be lying if he hadn’t considered Eve attractive, and his mind considered the options; he was seriously enjoying the playful banter that was forming between them and leaned back on his desk in his suit as his mind wandered. He had to admit he admired the curves that lent to her rather hourglass figure. Would she be daring and wear something snug? Something that showed off the cleavage or thick thighs he had noticed when she leaned over to put his coffee cup down? Or maybe something flowing and elegant, something that hinted at more beneath?

Something he could peel away. Would she be wearing underwear?

He shook himself out of that line of thought.

_You’re not a damn teenager, Jack, c’mon, be professional and don’t get too excited when…_

His line of thought broke when the door to his office opened and Eve walked in, her heels clicking. Her hair had been curled slightly and pulled up in a messy bun, her makeup was subtle but smoky, and she wore a tight fitting, long latex number with a modest neckline and off-the-shoulder straps, finished with gold heels. Every step she took forced her hips into a confident sway.

_…I want to peel that dress off and rail her into the next work week. God damn._

He swallowed back the thought and smirked when Eve raised a brow at him. “Learn to answer your friggin ECHO. I got asked out by like four people on the way here. No thanks to you.”

And under it all, he could still see the Eve that sat across from him and somehow was more attracted because of it. He offered his arm and brushed back his hair with his free hand. “I thought you said you could handle yourself?”

“As much as I wanted to, I can’t just shoot them.” She responded as she took his arm with a smirk.

“I gotta say babe, you look stunning. A real dream with legs.” Jack said with a smirk as they walked out, and Eve snickered. “I’m still the same cynical bitch underneath it, don’t be disillusioned by the latex dress.”

“Yeah I know, that’s the best part if you ask me” Jack said smoothly, nudging her as they walked and relished in the way she actually seemed flustered for a moment.

“You watch yourself there, handsome.”

“Alright, but I’d much rather you watch me…actually, I’ll have to keep a close eye on you tonight.”

“I’m sure your going to hate that.”

“Utterly. It’ll ruin my night” he joked, then shook his head “no, I don’t want my date being scooped up by another ambitious sleazebag.”

She smirked, nudging him back.

“It’s alright, I’m pretty taken with this ambitious sleazebag. Not looking to upgrade yet.”

The moment that passed between them as they walked was quiet and actually quite lovely. The guy out the front of the event scanning tickets let them through with a low whistle and Eve snickered to herself.

Jack was starting to see some kind of venom in her, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He grabbed two drinks, handing hers to her as she scanned the room. “I have no idea who half these people are” she breathed, and he could see the panic rising in her face. Jack shook his head, wrapping an arm around her waist and moving in to seem like he was giving her a kiss on the cheek. “They don’t know you either, it’ll be fine, pumpkin.” He said quietly, and the rumble of his voice so close to her ear made her shiver, something that he definitely noticed.

As it would turn out, as soon as Eve felt even slightly confident, she would be fine to be left alone. She floated between conversations, and some of the department heads were even a little happy to hear she was the one doing their work for them. Jack watched as she decided where she sat in the picking order – it was a talent he hadn’t seen yet.

And then as things usually did, the situation got awkward, even for Eve.

Some accounting head, someone Jack barely knew himself was getting a little too close for comfort to his new partner in crime. He watched Eve’s face as she turned around to move back to the bar and gave her a look that clearly said, ‘you want help?’. He decided he didn’t need an answer when the accountant grabbed her hip to stop her and he saw Eve’s eyes go wide – she wasn’t expecting to actually be touched, and with the dress she wore it was like a second skin. Jack put on his best ‘are you fucking kidding me’ face, storming over.

“Look I’m flattered but your being an asshole. Back of or I’ll back you off” Eve hissed to the man as Jack approached. She jolted when she felt another arm around her, then calmed down when she saw Jack’s profile in her peripheral vision. “Eve, sweetheart, is this guy bothering you?” he growled.

In any other circumstance, the macho dominant act might have flattered her, but she was already pretty pissed off. She felt the accountant’s hand being wrenched off and she glared. “It’d rude to touch a lady without asking first, ass wipe.” She hissed and the man shrugged. “I can beat whatever he’s paying you. Don’t see why you’d want to stay around a code-monkey for too long”

She felt Jack bristle next to her and she squeezed the hand that was on her waist.

“Absolutely not. At least Jack treats me right – regardless of the money. I got morals, buddy, which is more than I can say for the guy who tried to drug my drink earlier.”

This statement was said rather loudly, and Jack shook his head as people turned to stare. Some began whispering.

“That’s cute, but we all got the memo about your sudden promotion. We know now why and how you got that” the guy jeered, and a couple of people laughed. Jack panicked, if she got angry enough would she spill the plan to save her own face?

“Unlike Stacey in the art department, because I know she’s here, I didn’t actually sleep my way to my job.” She retorted, turning and going back to the bar for another drink. Jack laid a hand on her lower back. “Thanks for not spilling all our little secrets, pumpkin.” He said as he motioned to the bartender bot.

“Oh please, the more I interact with these assholes the more I agree with you. I can see why you wanna pull the rug out from under them” she laughed “we’d be heroes to the underdogs here” she added, and he laughed softly. “That’s the plan at least. But are you alright?”

She nodded and glared over at the accountant who watched them. “Yeah I’m fine. I just really wanna punch him in his sleazy mouth.”

“Want me to do it?”

“We need to be on our best behaviour, we can’t get in trouble and end up being monitored.” She noted and Jack grumbled under his breath. “Although I’ll admit you jumping to my rescue was kinda adorable.”

His mood turned on a dime and he smirked, hand dipping a little lower on her back. “Adorable? I was going for dominant and possessive. Ya know, sexy.”

She laughed, and turned to look up at him, mischief in her eyes. “It was a little sexy, I’ll admit.”

“Atta girl. I do believe that’s the first time you actually admitted being attracted to me” he chuckled, pulling her away from the bar and into a slightly more secluded corner.

“I am attracted to you, I just want to keep things professional.” She noted, arms up around his shoulders. “I can keep it professional, if you want me to stop. But I mean…what’s the harm in having a little fun, pumpkin?” Jack responded, pulling her against him.

“Doesn’t mean we have to be anything.” He added, a hand dropping to squeeze her behind. “But I’ll need an answer, babe. Do you want to do this or not?”

Eve let out a small, breathy gasp. “Your groping my ass.”

He snickered, lips coming close to her ear “I know. The asshole from before is watching. Sorry, a small part of me wanted to lay claim before he came back over.” He finished, nipping the shell of her ear and flipping off the accountant. Eve saw in the shiny reflection of the metal wall and laughed.

“You are such a fucking immature child”

“You love it. So…yes or no. As much as I would love to keep our bodies like this, I’m getting a little impatient.” He chuckled.

She looked at the room of people, most of which were trying very hard to seem like they weren’t watching the two, then back to Jack and leaned a series of kisses to his neck. “You know what? Fine. Let’s get out of here and have some fun.” She purred, and the resounding sound of relief that came from him made her giggle.

…

Things escalated rather quickly after that. Jack took her back to his place, pressing her against the wall with a dull thud as soon as they got inside, lips attacking her neck while her fingers threaded in his hair.

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to get you out of that damn dress” he growled into her ear as her hands slipped off his jacket and let it drop to the floor without a care in the world.

“Well hurry up damnit, it’s not the most comfortable thing in the world to wear” she teased, wiggling her hips against him. He palmed the smooth, shiny material, reaching behind to feel for the zipper as she nipped at his throat, making him hum in pleasure.

“Bedroom, handsome. Unless you want to rail me against a wall.” Eve purred, a hand coming down to squeeze him through his pants. He leaned into the motion, groaning. “The wall, the bed, my office desk, I’d fuck you into or on any damn surface.”

Her zipper was pulled down, and he grabbed the straps of her dress and pulled in a rushed motion, sliding down her body as he pulled the fabric down her legs to her feet, crouching to guide the fabric down. She kicked the dress away and he was pleased to find she hadn’t worn underwear. “No panties? Daring” he growled, looking up at her as he trailed a series of licks and bites up her legs, enjoying the way her face flushed. She didn’t speak as he pressed her harder against the wall, a hand on each of her thighs as he smirked.

“Spread your legs, pumpkin” he growled, guiding her legs apart as he moved his face closer. “don’t you want to take your clothes off?” she breathed, tugging at his shirt.

“Oh, that can wait, I’ll let you repay the favour later” he chuckled, his face hovering before her mound. “But that can wait until I’ve made you cum at least twice. I wanna see how you squirm.” He breathed, letting go of one of her thighs to run a finger between her lips, and smirking at how they came back glistening. “And it would seem you like this idea.”

She gasped at the contact, eyes wide and excited as he used his tongue to part her folds, and her hands braced her against the wall as he tasted her, hands returning to her thighs to keep them open as his tongue ran back and forth along her slit. She moaned, trying to grind against the tongue that teased her, and he let out a sound of approval from between her legs, guiding her motions with his hands on her thighs.

“Fuck, ah that’s good” she moaned, hands coming down to grab his hair. She caught on quickly he enjoyed a little roughness as much as she did and pulled his hair a little, causing him to moan into her wetness and run his tongue harshly across her clit. That made her jump slightly and he looked up with a mischievous smirk, then sucked on her clit, admiring the loud moan it caused and the way her hips shook. He playfully smacked her thigh, causing her to jump, and grazed his teeth against her clit as he pulled away for a moment, freeing himself from his pants. “Keep those legs spread.”

“Yes sir.” She gasped, her face going redder as soon as the words exited her mouth. He grinned “Sir? Oh I like that, pumpkin. I suspected you would be a little freaky” he teased. “Now let me make you feel good, m’kay?”

She nodded, still a little embarrassed, and gasped as she felt him go back to licking her, groaning into the flesh. “Fuck do you taste good though babe.” He moaned, running a circle around her clit with his tongue before she felt two fingers pushing into her wetness with a wet sound. The stretching around his fingers made her gasp and he felt her ripple around his digits and he stretched her, scissoring his fingers as he sucked on her clit again. Her fingernails dug into his scalp and he groaned, thrusting his fingers into her. The room grew loud with wet, lewd sounds and she felt her legs shaking. He pulled his mouth away from her, and bit into her thigh with an aroused growl as he pumped his fingers faster and curled his digits, feeling the rougher texture of her inside and knowing he was hitting something good by the way her breath laboured and she shook. “Come on baby, Cum for me.” He growled into her thigh before feeling himself roughly being pulled back to her mound by his hair. The tingle in his scalp caused a loud groan as he attacked her clit, sucking hard as she let out a loud, keening moan, trying to ride both his face and his fingers through her orgasm.

Jack intended to give her a few seconds to enjoy the come down, but she had different ideas, pulling him up to his feet by his shirt and kissing him deeply, making a sound of pleasure at the taste of herself on his lips as she reversed their positions and pressed him against the wall, feeling his erection pressing against her stomach she palmed it for a few seconds, arching her hips against him so he would rub against her wet mound. He jolted, grabbing her hips and trying to angle himself inside until she pulled away with a cheeky smirk.

His face as flushed and he let out a deep growl of frustration as he forced his fingers into her hair and pushed her down to her knees. The rough act made her gasp and she wondered how far she could push him. Eve knew she was pretty kinky in the bedroom, but wanted to see where he fell on her radar. She moaned at the prickling pain and looked up at him.

He seemed like the type to enjoy a power trip.

He rubbed his erection, now slick with her juices and his precum, against the side of her cheek, and instinctively she put her hands behind her back, eyes twinkling as she stuck out her tongue.

“Oh, you are a real piece of work, you know that? You like to play both ways, don’t you?” he chuckled, his eyes dark and promising as she nodded. With one of his hands anchored firmly in her hair, he grabbed his cock with the other and slapped it against her tongue once, then twice again. He smirked, his voice turning a little dark.

“Open your mouth nice and wide for me, pumpkin, and let sir fuck your mouth, hm?” he growled, and Eve felt a new bout of wetness between her thighs which she felt trickle down. She opened her mouth and moved forward to take his cock, but felt herself being pulled back by the hand in her hair. He held her still for a moment and yanked, causing a pained moan to exit her throat right before he slid himself in. She immediately tasted herself and his precum on her tongue, and swirled her tongue around his head as he slowly thrust in and out.

“Look up at me” he huffed, and her eyes turned up. He was obviously trying to control himself, biting his lip a little as he thrust slowly. He admired the way her lipstick was smeared, and her eyes glistened a little every time he hit the back of her throat. His nails scraped against her scalp and she moaned around him, causing him to buck deeper into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat roughly and enjoying the way it tightened around him and her eyes watered, her mascara running.

Like some kind of perfect mess, he wondered how she looked so good with her makeup running.

She swirled her tongue around him as he slid out of her mouth and he stopped forcing her head to bob, letting her take over the rhythmic motion and he watched, his breath coming in groans and growls as she sucked him, letting out a confused sound when he wrenched her away from him. She let out another when he leaned over and scooped her up with a flushed face and cheeky grin.

“I’m not letting the fun end early, babe, let’s get you somewhere comfortable.” He growled, walking swiftly to what she assumed was his bedroom. It was oddly enough not nearly as lavish as she assumed it would be. With a chuckle he reached the bed and tossed her, watching as she bounced on the sheets, once, then twice again.

“Rude” she laughed, “you don’t just toss a lady around.”

“Not unless she likes it” Jack laughed, quickly removing his shirt and throwing it behind him somewhere, his pants following suit not long after. “So just how rough can you take, pumpkin?” she heard him coo as he crawled over her, tracing kisses and nips to her skin as he travelled. “I doubt you could actually cross a limit of mine. I’m pretty…tolerant.”

“Pain?”

“So long as you’re not slapping me around, go for it” she breathed.

He hummed in thought. “Restraints? Tools? Toys? We’re gonna have to talk this through later but for now?” he breathed against her neck.

“I’m fine with those. Look, don’t break the mood here, I’ll let you know if I don’t like something.” She giggled, and he roughly bit her neck, causing her to squirm and whine. He reached above her, beneath a pillow and rummaged around, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. She didn’t want to know why he just had those there, and didn’t argue when he leaned in to kiss her again, biting her lip. “Hands up.”

She did and felt the metal click into place, his hand holding the connecting chain against the bed sheets above her as his free hand toyed with a hard nipple, smirking when she gasped and wriggled against him. He let out a dark chuckle, lining himself up with her still-wet folds and teasing her entrance as he rolled the nipple between his fingers.

“Gotta admit, pumpkin, you are a pretty sight all needy and dishevelled.”

She whined, her eyes drawn to his and wriggled her hips. “Ah ah, not until you say please.”

“…please?” she whimpered, her face bright red and he chuckled “No, Eve, like you mean it.” He growled, pushing himself a little further into her wetness as he leaned over to kiss her roughly. Something about the way he growled her name made her gasp into the kiss and she breathed into the kiss, hungrily nipping his lower lip.

“Please” she moaned, need clear in her voice. He groaned against her lips as he heard her, thrusting roughly all the way inside her causing them both to let out loud, pleased sounds. “Oh yeah, that’s my girl.”

He leaned away from her, wrapping her legs around him and bracing his hands on her waist as he started suddenly pounding into her, watching her breasts bounce and her face wash with pleasure, eyes closing.

He wasn’t having any of that.

Eve snapped her eyes open when she felt a hand around her throat. It was an experimental squeeze, and she knew he was testing to see if she liked it, she didn’t have to answer by the way he felt her tighten around him for a moment and he growled at her as he thrust. “Keep your fucking eyes open, Eve. I wanna see you.”

The deep growl of his voice and the squeeze around her neck was sending a blur through her mind, never mind the free hand that had drifted between them to her clit and rubbed. She felt him twitch inside her and realised he was trying to get to her to orgasm at least once more before he did. Her eyes open now, she arched at the electricity she felt, the tight cord that grew with each twirl of his fingers or thrust inside of her. She arched her neck up, her mouth open to accommodate her ever increasing moans.

“Harder.” She groaned and saw a small, twisted smirk cross his face as his hand squeezed harder around her throat and she saw spots before her eyes. It all became too much for her and she felt her orgasm fast approaching, a string of loud moans and gasps, mixed with his name exited her lips as she tightened around him, causing his thrusts to get disordered as he rode her through the orgasm. “Fucking hell Eve yes, cum for me. Holy crap that feels good.”

The minute she was coming down he pulled her into his lap in as smooth a motion as he could, continuing to thrust up into her and bounce her on him, his hand moving to the back of her head to pull her into a hungry kiss, all teeth and tongue as he ground deep in her, the other delivering a sharp slap to her behind while her hands, still bound, clawed at his chest. He let out an appreciative groan when she circled her hips and leaned in to his ear, whispering dirty little nothings. “Come on sir, I wanna feel you cum in me, I wanna feel you swell and fill me up” she teased, nipping the shell of his ear and hearing a resounding groan of appreciation.

She felt him twitch, and his hand on her behind dug its nails in as he breathed against her neck in panting gasps and growls, the hand in her hair wrenching her back into one final, rough kiss as he reached his climax, his hips snapping against hers.

Eve stayed in his lap as he came down from the high, and watched as he quickly regained himself, just enough to undo the handcuffs and toss them off the bed. Her fingers combed through his hair absently and he rest his head against her shoulder as they both tried to regain their breathing. Eve noticed once he did how his hands come up gently behind her back and brushed the back of her neck.

“You alright, pumpkin? We all in the clear?” he said in an oddly soft tone that struck her as odd and she nodded, kissing his forehead. “Everything’s fine. You didn’t push my limits.”

“Good. Last thing I wanted” he hummed, pressing kisses to her neck, then cheek, then softly against her lips. “Careful or I may get the wrong idea”

“Hm?”

She giggled into the kiss and pulled away to lie on her back, and he watched as his cum dripped out of her. She made no move to close her legs, a mischievous, sultry look on her face as she used a finger to toy with herself playfully, and he watched with a happily surprised look as she brought her finger to her mouth and ran her tongue along it.

“You are a piece of work, babe. You wait until I can breathe again, and you’re in trouble.” He chuckled darkly, slapping her thigh playfully before laying down next to her. “As you can tell, I like trouble” Eve grinned.

“Oh, we’ve got all night for me to teach you otherwise.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the morning after!  
And the descent to Elpis!

Chapter 4: The Morning After

Eve awoke when she heard rustling beside her – turning she saw Jack sleeping beside her. She remembered last night and grimaced a little; it wasn’t that she hadn’t enjoyed herself or regretted anything, just that she thought it was going to be awkward now that it had happened.

As quietly as she could she rolled out of the bed and rummaged to find her clothes, discovering only the latex dress from the night before. She considered finding a claptrap unit to bring her clothes but…she didn’t like the chances of keeping their escapade a secret then. She found a long, yellow Hyperion sweatshirt and pulled it over her form, satisfied for the moment with how it covered all the essentials.

Next stop – coffee.

She found the kitchen easily enough and worked on making some coffee as she listened to the radio. The sound must have stirred Jack because he stumbled out a couple of minutes later, hair a mess, pyjama bottoms hanging low on his form as if he had thrown them on more for the sake of it than any sense of decency. She smirked.

“Morning. Coffee’s ready.”

A resounding grumble was all she got in return and she snorted back a laugh.

“Yup. Totally not a morning person.”

She shook his head and poured a cup of coffee, moving behind where she sat on a kitchen barstool. Eve didn’t know how their relationship with each other was going to change now that they had done what they did. She expected he would want to go back to just being…casual friends and working professionally again.

The arm that snaked around her waist told her different and she grimaced again. “Awfully handsy there…”

“I can still stop if your weird about it. But after last night I didn’t think this would be an issue.” He responded, sipping his coffee and yawning afterwards.

“I would have thought you were the one-night stand kinda guy. Casual sex and all that…”

He raised a brow at her as she turned her head to look at him. “I could, if that’s what you wanted. Christ, Eve I’m not asking for your hand in marriage or anything, I just thought after last night we’d be a little closer is all.”

She didn’t answer him, and he grumbled in a ‘its too early for this shit’ kind of way. She felt his press a quick kiss to her cheek then move away. “Sweetcheeks, I’m totally leaving the ball in your park but your really bad at giving me a solid answer here…” he sighed, looking at her from across the counter now, leaning over so his elbows rested on the bench and his different coloured eyes peered at her. “You wanna forget this ever happened?”

“No.”

“Alright then. You alright with me being a bit…touchier with you?”

Eve nodded.

“Wonderful. You up for doing this again?”

“Not right now but at some point, sure.”

He laughed, a low sound in his throat. “Then I don’t get what your issue is Eve.”

She averted her eyes, feeling a little foolish. He caught on to this rather quickly and reached over to grab her hand. “C’mon pumpkin. What’s the matter?”

“I’m just curious is all about what number I am on your obviously large tally.”

It took him a moment before she laughed again and squeezed her hand. “Is that what this is about?! Oh, that’s adorable.”

She scowled at him amidst his laughter and he shook his head. “Your worried? Honestly? Oh, babe that’s really too much!”

“I’m glad I’m such a source of amusement for you, Jack.” She seethed and he eventually stopped laughing long enough to compose his expression. He seemed amused, like her question was stupid.

“I told you, Eve, balls in your court.”

Anger fuelling her, she responded quicker this time. “I don’t wanna be a one and done side chick you wanna fuck when your bored or angry, that’s all.”

His smirk widened. “We’re getting closer to an answer now, all that’s left is one teeny little thing.”

“Oh, for fucks sake what?”

He paused, relishing the moment.

“If you want to keep being around me, how we are, and me to not see anyone else…”

Eve balked. “We aren’t dating.”

“That’s pretty much what dating is, sweetcheeks.”

…

Eve buried herself in her work after that, typing away furiously at her terminal trying to find that damn vault key on Elpis. It seemed to be proving harder to find than even she had suspected.

She was also getting more than a little irritated with the constant smug look Jack had on his face.

She almost couldn’t believe what she saw when she saw it. Her intel on the moon came back finally. She had a lead.

And not a minute too soon it would seem as the station was quickly turning into turmoil.

“Everyone seems so on edge.” She remarked as the doors opened and she walked back inside. She had heard about something on the wind – some kind of attack. Jack looked up at her and she could see the stress eating onto his face.

Eve walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. “We’ll find something. I just have to wait for confirmation on a loca-“

The ground underneath their feet rumbled, and Eve’s eyes shot wide. They had run out of time. “We need to get to an escape pod or something.”

“I can’t leave our work here. Someone will find it!” Jack protested and she tried to pull him up by the shoulder “If we don’t leave, we’re going to die!”

They stared each other down for what seemed ages when Eve’s headpiece chimed.

“Not really the best time!”

“No? I thought you wanted the location? I can’t be certain but I think I have a lead…”

Eve let out an odd mix between a happy cheer and a scared yelp as the station rumbled again. “Patch the info through!”

She reached over to Jack’s terminal and typed away, co-ordinates and info flying past. She turned to look at him. “It’s our best bet at this point.”

Jack looked over the info as he rose out of his chair, alarms starting to ring and lights beginning to turn red in warning. The attack had begun.

“Alright. Alright let’s go! I’ll get one of my body doubles to see you down to the moon!”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, not paying attention to the confused and stricken look on her face. “You have got to be kidding me?! I’m not going down onto that moon! I’ll get eaten alive! Besides why can’t you do it?!”

He pulled her after him, eyes alight. “Well one of us needs to stay behind and hold down the fort! Besides that’s what heroes do, baby, they make sacrifices!”

Something about his previous statement caught up to her. “Wait a second you have body doubles?! Like…there’s more than one of you?!”

“Look I know your excited, but he’ll be there to make sure you stay alive on that moon. And yes of course I have body doubles!”

…

Most of the rest of the trip into the hanger was spent arguing between the two of them. When the hanger blew up Jack saw the look on Eve’s face and wondered if he was making a mistake in sending her down to the moon.

They held down in a computer complex when the body double, or as Jack liked to call them, doppelganger, appeared.

Eve was stunned. He did look exactly like Jack. There were subtle things she could tell them apart from but to the average person they were the same.

As usual Jack was smitten with himself and his entire demeanour changed – Eve found it rather amusing despite the circumstances.

They fixed up their new ‘escape pod’, and the hatch opened.

“This is used to drop supplies. Not people.”

“yeah well with any luck you two won’t die on impact.”

Eve turned on her heel to look at Jack and furrowed her brows. “Wow. Real nice. Way to show your appreciation for the woman who helped you with all this bullshit.”

It was clear he was putting on a front in front of his body double, who stood awkwardly watching the pair.

“Hey uh…maybe now isn’t the right time to be having this argument…?”

She set him with an icy stare, and he held up his hands. Eve turned to look at Jack. His eyes had softened just a little and she could tell he was scared.

“You’re not coming with us, are you?”

“I can’t. Someone has to work the cannon. Lemme know when you hit surface okay?”

It was silent between the pair, like a mutual unspoken agreement of ‘don’t you fucking die’.

“Be safe, alright handsome?” Eve muttered and turned to walk away to the body double.

“Hey sweetcheeks! What the hero can’t even have a smooch goodbye?!”

She laughed despite it all, and, turning back around, looked up to plant a brief kiss on his lips.

She walked into the cannon and crossed her arms as the body double looked between them, confused and more than a little weirded out. Jack gestured angrily for him to get in too.

“Get in the cannon. Oh! And you better keep her safe, you hear me?!”

She had never heard that tone in his voice before, and as she was blasted towards the moon she wondered if he would be okay.

If they would be okay.

If she could survive being on Elpis.

It was a sudden moment of feeling weightless, she remembered smacking into the body double and then hitting the back wall. And then darkness.


End file.
